Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{k}{k - 6} + \dfrac{-8k - 3}{k - 6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{k - 8k - 3}{k - 6}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-7k - 3}{k - 6}$